


Kancomini

by PekoPekoyama (Pawiikun)



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Minions (2015), kancomini, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Genre: Other, it needed to be done, minion warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawiikun/pseuds/PekoPekoyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minions and fleet girls </p><p>This is hell but it needed to be done</p><p>You might think this is not necessary but it was</p><p>Now the world is in balance and I saved it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kancomini

The maintenance hub was buzzing with life, fighting the threat from the abyssal fleet had become a steep endeavor but the top brass could feel it, and the scouts had confirmed it: this was their last line of defense

Hiei, the best girl in the entire fleet woke up to the booming voice of her eldest sister, "wake up Hiei-chaan! Haruna, Kirishima! Wake up its time for breakfast!" the table was set with hashbrowns, Royal milk, crumpets and scones.

"Kongou? What is it? " Hiei asked her sister while yawning, the clock on the wall read 6:30, way too early for her sister to look so fresh and energetic, her hair already in her usual loose buns

"Fufufu sharp as ever Hiiiiei, today the Admiral called for an emergency meeting, so please eat breakfast and get ready- OI! WAKE UP WAKE UP! HARUNA! don't just roll back in bed! "

20 minutes later the Kongo sisters were in the meeting room, Hiei (best girl) pondering the situation, "HEY BUCKY GOOD MORNING " Kongou yelled over to the small fighter on the other side of the hall while Naka-chan muttered how rude it was to interrupt an Idol's beauty sleep. "Kongou-senpai!" Fubuki beamed back, "do you know what this is about?"

"The admirals are bringing in reinforcements and they want them to meet the fleet girls, at least the ones currently in the base" Kirishima said fixing her glasses "...or so I heard from Akagi-senpai"

"A-a-akagi Senpai???" Fubuki asked getting very flustered, "where? Where is she? " 

"Hmm?, oh, just over there, with the rest of the plane carriers" Kongou pointed towards the archers as Fubukki dashed towards her admired senpai. 

"AKAGI SENPAI GOOD MORNING!!!" Fubuki called over to the long haired carrier, "Ah Fubuki, good morning, I wonder what the holdup is, I barely had time to finish half of my breakfast..." Akagi said sulking

They say the way to a person's heart is through their stomach, and it's not different for fleet girls. 

Having been dragged out of her bedroom Fubuki barely had time to grab some fruit "S-Senpai this is for you" she said as she offered a beautiful ripe banana to her crush. 

"Banana" a little squeaky voice called from below the two girls   
"Banana" the small yellow bean clad in denim overalls repeated, "Why yes little One do you want it?" Akagi offered Fubuki's token of affection but the later could only hear the angelic arias as she contemplated Akagi's godlike mercy and generosity. "Banana" the little twinky cake said tenderly as it took the fruit from the fingers of this angel. 

"BANANA!!!" suddenly a roar was heard all around the hall, from the vents, from the windows, everywhere little ovals in denim overalls kept pouring into the hall. 

"Well well well," a male voice with a thick accent declared behind everyone, "I see you have met my minions"   
"Miiiiiniooons!! Be nice to the girls. we are going to be working with them for now" 

A generalized "HUHHH?! " rumbled all over the room, from both parties

The voice system then announced: "This is Admiral Gru, he will be helping the fleet along with his minions, each fleet girl will be assigned to a minion partner Who will help both with maintenance and basic everyday tasks, that will be all"

"But I already have all the help I need..." Shimakaze protested seconded by her turrets 

"Come on! Zekamashi! This is GOOD GOOD! " Kongou retorted grabbing the closest minion and giving it a firm hug making it giggle "Aren't they the cutest?" 

"My turrets are cuter... And that is not my name... " Shimakaze then reminded everyone who the fastest ship was in the fleet as she escaped at top speed of 40.5 knots before being paired up with the yellow nightmares

"Kongou sisters! line up!" Kongou ordered "Grab your cute helper and HEAD OUT!"

"YOU CANT GRAB JUST ANY MINION" Admiral Gru kept yelling in exasperation, but the girls didn't listen as they scrambled to grab their yellow helpers.

"Girls, do not treat them as objects, they have feelings" Gru pointed out as some minions felt sad over not being picked. 

"Im sorry!!! But I do love you all! Why don't you just all come with ME! I have banana scones!" Kongou yelled imposing her authority once more over the True leader of the yellow squad, but the little ones were so happy over having found such a beautiful wonderful goddess they were beyond receiving orders from gru.

Then Kongou was queen of minions, Hiei was best girl, Zekamashi escaped the fleet, Akagi and Fubuki had a date but Akagi didn't know it was one and Haruna went back to bed. Naka said some Nico Yazawa wannabe things and fanservice happened and they ate curry 

Poi


End file.
